Campers Worth Their Merit Badges
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: When Samson finds an egg on a scavenger hunt, he shows everyone what he’s found. Of course, the Jelly Bean campers want to mother it just as everyone else does. The egg hatches and a magnificent baby Eagle appears, which they name Amerigo. Amerig


Campers Worth Their Merit Badges

Note: When Samson finds an egg on a scavenger hunt, he shows everyone what he's found. Of course, the Jelly Bean campers want to mother it just as everyone else does. The egg hatches and a magnificent baby Eagle appears, which they name Amerigo. Amerigo develops a soft spot for Edward, of all people and ends up calling him "Papa".

Chapter 1—The Egg Encounter

It was a conventional scavenger hunt and all the Bean Scouts had been split into groups. Whilst all the other campers were finding their items without any difficulty, Samson found it hard to put "filthy objects that only heaven knows where they've been" into his bag. But with coaxing, Edward was able to convince Samson that he had nothing to worry about with the things he and his team had found.

With some cajoling, he had gotten information from other teams (he called it "observation", others knew he was cheating) and got his items earliest of all. Soon, Team Edward had one the scavenger contest, same as always.

Samson had literally gotten an egg "falling from the sky". At first his team thought he would do the whole Chicken Little routine but fortunately, he didn't.

"Look what I found !", Samson said, in an extremely excited tone.

"So _what_ ! It's a stupid _egg_.", Edward said, cynically.

"No, this isn't any ordinary egg. This is an _Eagle's _egg.", Samson said.

"What are you ? The resident orinthologist ?", Edward instantly shot back, cynically and sarcastically.

"Ho ho. How droll Edward. Listen, this egg must be cared for by all of us, but I must be its primary parental units and nourish it...", Samson began.

"Ooo, ooo ! I'll help !", Chip said, nabbing the egg away from Samson. Samson tried to stop him but it was no use. Chip was much bigger and more powerful than he was.

"Oh no you don't ! I get to be the daddy, Chip !", Skip said, grabbing the egg and stuffing it brashly under his armpit.

"Guys ! Don't be so rough with it...You'll _break_ it !", Samson warned. The ostriches Ping and Pong agreed with him but the egg slipped away and began to roll toward Camp Kidney.

"Busted.", Jason said, shaking his head left to right. He knew that all of the Bean Scouts would be getting an earfull of the set of responsibilities they had unwillingly thrust upon themselves.

Chapter 2—Egg-Ceptional !

"What is this Eagle egg doing here !", Lumpus bellowed. He had called for an instant meeting with the Bean Scouts. Samson admitted he had found the egg intially and was open to taking care of it. The others, except for Edward, who couldn't care less about seeing something so spectacular in his young exsistence. Little did he know he would be getting a crash course in responsibility as a surrogate fater as soon as that egg hatched.

One by one the Bean Scouts took care of the egg and made sure it was warm. Lazlo, Clam and Raj were possibly the most maternal of all the campers by reading the egg stories, playing classical music over a walkman for it to listen to and letting it have a teddy bear to sleep with at night. In time, the egg began to crack and they all gathered around to watch.

"This, Bean Scouts...Is the miracle of nature.", Slinkman said as the egg cracked. Pretty soon a beak began to present itself and it was followed by a rather large baby Eagle. At first, the poor baby was scared and vulnerable until he could open his eyes. He had set his eyes upon the oblivious Edward and the hospitable Raj. Edward shook his head left to right and tried to stop the young Eagle from jumping into his arms, but it was too late.

"Daddy !", the young eagle shrieked happily. At first, Edward was extremely prickly with the remark, but the elated tone in the baby's voice had melted his heart.

He looked over at Raj and then exclaimed, "Mommy !", just as loudly, but then the Campers corrected him.

"All of us are taking care of you.", Lazlo said, astutely.

"Yes, but what are we going to call him ?", Jason questioned.

"Excellent thought.", the Lemmings chimed in.

"I think we should call him Amerigo after the discoverer of America.", Samson sugguested.

"Dork...", Edward muttered.

"Egg-ceptional sugguestion, Samson.", Lumpus said, actually being funny. The Bean Scouts thought it was a hoot, and even the young Amerigo appreciated his puns.

Chapter 3—Amerigo, Bean Scout in Training

Amerigo was a handfull because he was almost always hungry for fish and there were only a few Bean Scouts that were apt at fishing. Amerigo was never without food but he wanted so to emulate his surrogate mother and father. So, in time he had become a Bean Scout in training.

Amerigo had joined in some of the activities as an observer but the time would come when he would have to learn how to fly. Inasmuch as Edward didn't want to admit it, he was the most attached to Amerigo. He didn't want to ruin his "emotionless" and certainly not his reputation for being the most macho Bean Scout among the "boys". If any of the Beans found out about his maternal instincts kicking in, his life as he knew it would be ruined. To overcome this and indulge his emerging feminine side, he would teach his "boy" to fly at night and someday Amerigo could try to take to the skies alone.

Chapter 4—Saying Farewell

Amerigo knew that his real parents were probably worried sick about him and he realized that he would have to return to the forest as soon as he possibly could.

"I know I must leave you but I will never forget the kindness you have shown me. Someday, when I am old enough, I shall return to Camp Kidney and then I can be an actual Bean Scout someday, but until that day comes I will always keep your memory in my heart. You have taught me well, teachers.", Amerigo said before spreading his wings to fly.

"I think I have something in my eye.", Edward said, pretending his eyes itched to wipe away a lingering tear that the other campers (except for Lazlo) didn't see. In a blink of the eye, the fledgeling Eagle had ascended into the horizon and disappeared into the clouds. There was a moment of sorrow before life resumed it's normal, but spontaneous pace in Camp Kidney.

Epilogue 

Amerigo was the thoughtful son, always sending cards during birthdays and thank you cards to his surrogate family members. Although he wouldn't be returning to Camp Kidney until he was of the age to, he would always be a part of the Camp Kidney family. He had become their mascot and their "son". Wherever he traveled, he would take the spirit of Camp Kidney with him. No matter where he went, he knew that the wisdom he had been embued with would never leave him and his heart would always be full of song if he ever felt down. Even when times were difficult, or he felt insignificant, all he would have to do is remember the sage teachings that had been passed down to him and all would be well.

The End

November 7, 2005


End file.
